The chrocicles of being twins
by nelmari
Summary: this saga is about Draco malfoy and his very evil and very different twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

Saga 2 the malfoy twins.

Since he was born, Draco Malfoy had a pain-in-the-neck twin sister. Her name was Phinx Leonora Malfoy. They were alike in form and appearance, but different in heart. Throughout his life, Draco hated and loved his sister. When things where going well, the twins could play for hours on end until a technicality would bring them into a war again. Their games consisted of sword fighting, dragon pouncing, a quiet and magical variety of Pictionary and sometimes even Magical Trivial Pursuit. When things weren't going well they would constantly think of new ways to get each other killed which was the reason why Narcissa Malfoy got a few grey hairs.

Amongst the rare times, the twins would stay friends for days – three at the most. That was when they moved into the same room for the night or go overnight in Draco's tree house. They would talk until the sun came up again and then it wasn't long till they fought again.

Sometimes Phinx called Draco pathetic and then he'd chase her around the mansion. Though he never caught her – she was too fast and cunning for him. Lucius Malfoy loved it when his children fought – he said it built character. When things got really bad, Lucius took them apart and grounded them. In public they where forced to be nice to each other – which didn't last long.

"I hate you" Draco spat on one particular morning. Phinx grinned at her brother.

"I know you do" she replied. Draco shrieked and jumped at her. Phinx jumped out of the way and ran. Unfortunately she ran into her grandmother who always scolded the twins when they fought.

"What is this about?" she asked in her dreadfully angry voice. Phinx fell back and into Draco. He pushed her off him and answered, "Phinx took my stuffed snake and hid it away."

"You're too old for it," she snapped.

"So are you"

"I'm not the one using it for a blanky"

"Well… you're just jealous. Daddy gave it to me and there wasn't anything for you."

"That's not true, he…" her voice trailed off. It was in fact true that her father came home with nothing for her. This was unusual since she always got everything first.

She shrieked and ran away.

Later that day and owl brought Draco's letter from Hogwarts. Phinx avoided Draco for the rest of the day. She hated the look of triumph on his face but she felt to sad to do anything about it. A few days later a letter arrived for Phinx – it was from Durmstrang!

(A/N: I know Durmstrang is mostly boys but correct me if I'm wrong. My 'editor' suggested that I choose Durmstrang instead of making another school up. The good thing about another school was that you didn't need to know a lot and the good thing about Durmstrang is that maybe Draco wanted to go there. Since Phinx was invited and not him there would be another element of hatred between them. Another thing is that Durmstrang goes to Hogwarts in their fourth year and that is the perfect time to bring them together and introduce her to Hogwarts. )

So Draco was mad and he wanted to rip Phinx's head off but it never came to that. The Saturday that followed, they went to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies and started getting ready to go to their separate schools. Draco was the first to leave. His father called up to Phinx's room to find out if she wanted to come to the train station with them. She said no and went to hide in her room.

When Draco stood by the port key he looked to Phinx's window. She was watching him leave. Bye you little vixen, he thought. When he turned around to leave. Phinx stood there and hugged him. How had she gotten here? Well, he hugged her back when he heard her cry.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to leave this way. I am going to miss you. And I wish you the best. " She said between tears.

"I'll miss you too, Phinx." He replies and kissed her cheek. He knew that even though they constantly fought it was their way of showing their love.

"Now go on, break a leg," she urged him on. "Just not your own." they laughed and he left. Two days later Phinx went to Durmstrang and they didn't see each other till summer.

A/N: Stupid really, but I had to write it. So please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicles of being twins: the malfoy twins

Disclaimer: Not mine, JKR's. Except Phinx, she's mine (All Mine! Mwa-ha-ha).

A/N: I'm showing you a side of Victor Krum you didn't know. His attitude belongs to me. I lost my mind and the original idea of what is to happen here, went with it. But this is what I recovered from my lost thoughts. LOL. Enjoy…if you can! Just kidding.

Chapter 2

Three days after Draco left the house, Phinx went by aeroplane to Durmstrang. Everything that followed for the first three years happened exactly as it does in the books. Every summer the twins returned from their schools and since they didn't spend so much time together during the year they sorta confided in each other. They still fought but it didn't take them so long to make up anymore.

The summer before their fourth years they went to the Quidich world cup and Phinx got her first glance at Harry and Ron and vice versa. When they received their letters from the schools they found out about the Triwizard Tournament.

Phinx nagged her father until he did everything he could to get her to go to Hogwarts along with the older students.

But they still had to go to the different schools in the beginning of the year and wait for the Tournament to start.

"Aren't you too young to go to the Tournament" Victor Krum asked Phinx on their way to Britain.

"Bite me, Victor," she snapped.

"Oh, the cat has claws" Victor snapped back. For the fun of it, Phinx scratched the air in front of her and made a growling sound.

"Wait, your brother's in Hogwarts isn't he?" Victor asked.

"Bingo!"

"I get it, you missed him" Victor said mockingly.

"And if I did?" she asked, she really wasn't in a good mood.

"I don't know. It just makes you sweet!"

"Do you like your face Victor? Because I could easily rearrange it for you" she snapped with her fists clenched in the air.

"I don't need a second invitation! So I'm leaving." Victor declared and stood to leave.

"Finally!" Phinx exclaimed loudly when he turned around.

"You know I have it in my mind to just stay and irritate you more, but I guess I'll be the one who gets off worse." Victor snapped and left.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was quiet and that was the way Phinx liked it. They arrived and the rest followed as it did in the book until everyone got settled.

"Draco!" Phinx exclaimed when she saw him.

"Phinx!" he replied and they hugged when they met each other halfway.

"Sit with me," Draco said and since then Phinx sat next to him. After dinner, the twins walked to the front door, where they bumped into Harry and Ron.

"Watch where you're going, Potty and Weasel!" Draco snapped. Phinx giggled at their names.

"Likewise, Malfoy!" Harry spat. He glanced at Phinx who were so intrigued by the two Gryffindor's.

"Oh, I'd advise you two to watch out for this little vixen." Draco pointed to his sister. She grinned when he called her a vixen. Well, she smiled because he was showing her off.

"Phinx, meet Potty and his Weasel" Draco pointed to them.

"Oh, come off it Malfoy!"

"I'm a Malfoy too," she broadcasted.

"Phinx, don't talk to the filth, you might catch something from them." Draco sneered.

"Let me guess, Harry Potter and a Weasley?" she ignored him.

"Ron Weasley!" Ron said proudly.

"Hey, where's the mudblood?" Draco changed the subject.

"Don't call her that!" both Harry and Ron shouted together.

"Oh there's one with filthy blood too? Where?" Phinx asked excitedly.

"I guess all Malfoys are as bad as him" Ron said angrily and pointed to Draco.

"No, not exactly." Phinx stated with a grin. "I'm far worse than him!"

"That IS true!" Draco mused.

The twins laughed and walked away. Phinx stole one more glance at Harry and winked at him. He was confused and irritated when Hermione rejoined them that he snapped at her.

A/N: STUPID, well, not that bad. But tell me what you think. R&R!

See you lot next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Twins saga2 chp3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Harry Potter_. Everything else is mine.

A/N: I have so much to do on my hands and still I find time for you lot. Hope you enjoy this. You all rock.

"No way!"

"Please Phinx"

"No!"

"Phinx!"

"Draco no! Stop it!"

Harry noticed the Malfoy twins walk into the Great Hall. Well, it was hard to miss them! They were fighting so loud Prof Trelawney could hear them from her tower.

They went to the Slytherin table and quietened.

"Hand me the toast, will you?" Phinx asked Draco.

"Only if you give me what I want"

"Oh forget it!" she stood and helped herself with the toast. They were quiet during breakfast. They stood civilly and left the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione and Ron left the same time they did and were witnesses to the twin's powers.

"Gimme!" Draco shouted as he was pinning Phinx to the wall.

"NEVER!" she replied and pushed him away.

Phinx turned around and pushed Draco to the wall. She grabbed his neck and pushed him back. As he choked…

"Stop pestering me about it! I hate it when you do that!" she released him and strolled away. Draco slipped to the floor and caught his breath.

"You didn't see that you hear!" Draco spat at the three friends. They noticed that they were the only once who had seen it all.

"As long as she kills you eventually, I'm not telling anyone." Harry answered.

"And when she kills you, we'll be the last to say anything" Hermione added and they walked away.

A/N: okay, very short and stupid but I had to write something. I actually want to inform you all about Phinx. Take note: Her name is short for Phoenix not Sphinx. I know you have no idea what they fought about but you will know soon. Well this fight is suppose to be the cliffhanger for the whole story.

_**Here's a teaser for an upcoming story:** Fawkes is in fact an Animagi – a very beautiful female Animagi! The thing is she is older, sort of, and a Dumbledor. She reopens the school and changes everything. No evil is allowed in the school, but she finds someone who is in fact evil and this person is out to kill her – well She's immortal so too bad for the one who wants to kill her. But what will Harry do to save her when she goes missing? And how much do they feel for each other? _

_**Coming soon to a PC screen near you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Twins saga 2

Chapter 4

For the days to follow, Phinx and Draco hardly talked. Whenever they sat in the great hall they ignored each other completely. The Slytherin table was unusually quiet from Harry's point of view.

One evening the students filed into the great hall for dinner (as always). The Durmstrang students were late for once but no one wondered why. Harry notice that Draco was in a better mood and wondered why. Probably made up with his sister.

Te Durmstrang students arrived and Phinx ran down the table to get to her seat.

"Man, I'm so thirsty. I could drink the whole lake if I'm given half a chance." She said as she neared her place. A hand lifted from the table with a goblet. Without thinking twice Phinx took the goblet and drank. She pulled a face and…

"Bleghhh" she uttered. "This is bitter!"

If she had bothered to look at the one who gave her the goblet or the smile on Draco's face she might have reconsidered drinking it.

"Pumpkin juice!" she continued. "We don't drink this stuff back at our school. There we have all sorts of coffees and drinks."

Draco hid his smile just before Phinx had the time to see it. She dropped in her seat and continued to ignore her brother.

"Hand me the carrots" Draco said. Before she could think of doing otherwise, Phinx's hand flew to the bowl and handed it over. She only thought of it afterwards.

"Give me your pudding, Phinx" Draco said later. He watched her reaction.

Phinx's body went rigid before she pushed her pudding closer to him.

"Oh and hand me the syrup will you?" he continued. She grabbed the table for support; she was about to do as he said when she realized what was going on.

"You didn't!" she managed through gritted teeth. The sneer reformed on Draco's face and Phinx's heart sank.

"Of coarse I did" he started laughing when she jumped at him and threw him to the floor where she started hitting him.

"Stop it, stop it!" Draco said between laughs. Instantly Phinx let go of him and sat back.

"You bastard" she exclaimed. Draco straightened himself and stood. She followed suite.

"Yeah, come here 'n give me a hug," he ordered. She grabbed for the table again but couldn't hold on long enough before she fell forward into his arms. She nearly began to cry as he whispered into her ear.

"I put a spell on you but it's for your own good. By being obedient you might learn something"

"No, please Draco" she tried.

"Try as you may, I'm not taking it off – and you will not tell anyone about this!" he finished and left the Great Hall.

Harry saw Draco and Phinx fall to the floor. The table was in the way so he couldn't see what they were doing. When they stood, they hugged and minutes later Draco left the hall. Phinx turned around and mouthed something. It almost looked like: I'm cursed. Then she too left the hall in tears.

A/N: another one. Yeah well, I think the obedient spell/curse is a good idea. A great idea actually. Anyway you know what to do. P

L

E

E

E

E R

E E

A V

SI

E E

W


	5. Chapter 5

The chronicles of being twins.

Disclaimer: not mine, only Phinx Malfoy.

A/N: here's another. And another. Enjoy…

Chapter 5

For weeks Phinx sat with Victor Krum during breakfast, lunch and dinner. She dodged Draco pretty good but every once in a while they had a run-in. every time Phinx left with tears in her eyes. After they all found out about the Yule Ball Harry paid less attention to the Slytherins and more to his incapability of getting a date.

One evening a couple of the Gryfindor's dragged Ron into the common room. Ron was in a state and as white as a sheet.

"What happened Ron?" Hermione pried.

"He asked Phinx Malfoy to the Yule Ball!" Seamus stated.

"She didn't say yes did she?" Hermione said alarmed. When Ron nodded she was shocked. "She said yes? How?"

"I don't know, she just…she…"

Flash back:

"Um excuse me," Ron had said when he bumped into an anxious Phinx.

"Don't worry about it," she said shaking. "Err… Weasley right? Err… please don's tell anyone you saw me here!"

"No, I mean I wont"

"Thank you," to Ron's surprise Phinx threw her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"You're welcome!" then a thought came to Ron. "Are you going to the Yule Ball?"

"I don't know," she said as she released him.

"Go with me" Ron felt so nervous he actually told her to go with him instead of asking. She went rigid for a second before she started biting painfully into her lip.

"Okay" she managed. That was when she exploded. "How could you do that? Tell me to go with you? That is so rude, you had to ask then I might have had a choice. No! You had to tell me! You spineless, gutless pain-in-the-neck!" she screamed.

Ron was in such a shock that he fell backwards and into Seamus and the gang. Phinx turned and ran away.

End of flashback.

"You're going with Phinx Malfoy? Are you insane?" Hermione shrieked.

"She was at least nice to me, even if it was just for a second."

A/N: short I know but it's not all. I just got stuck on how to continue from here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chronicles of being twins.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, JKR does. I only own Phinx.

A/N: this took me long enough but it's here now. Enjoy…

Chapter 6.

Ron and Harry walked to dinner the next day. They nearly bumped into Draco and Phinx.

"Weasley, just the person we were looking for." Draco said. "Come here!"

"Draco no!" Phinx warned. Draco gave her one look then he escorted her out of the way.

"Come Weasley, you can come too Potter" Draco repeated.

"Draco! Stop!" she complained.

"You stop!" Draco replied. She went rigid and when she relaxed she nodded.

Harry and Ron walked after the twins wanting to know what they were up to.

"So do it, Phinx!" Draco stated when they where out of view from the great hall.

She jerked her hand away from him and stood stubbornly.

"I will. Just let us alone, please." She finally said.

"No! I want to see"

"You have enough hold over me, you don't need to see this" she said. Ron and Harry stood watching them.

"Fine! Potter, let's leave these two on their own." Draco said as he turned and left.

"What's going on Malfoy?" Harry asked Phinx. The word 'Malfoy' made her flinch. She stood back and grabbed onto the stair railing.

"Could you please leave?" she simply asked. Harry gave Ron a questioning look and Ron looked kinda scared.

"Please!" Phinx begged. Then Harry turned around and left. There was a long silence between Phinx and Ron. He thought at a point that he saw Phinx in tremendous pain. She was still grabbing onto the railing and her hands looked white from the strong grip.

"Are you still going with me to the Yule ball?" was all he could think of saying.

Phinx yelped when her grip loosened and she stepped forward to him.

"I…no…I want to. Sort of" she breathed. When she stood in front of him, she looked for a way out of her situation. Then to Ron's surprise…

"Kiss him" she whispered to herself and threw her arms around him. With their faces close together she pressed her lips against his. He was shocked but wrapped his arms around her.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. She was at the top of the stairs and had witnessed the small kiss. Phinx pulled away and ran away.

"Hermione why did you do that?" Ron complained.

"I thought she was attaching you" Hermione covered.

"She kissed me, is all. She ran away again. She is some weird girl. I wish I know what was going on with her and Draco.

"I wouldn't waste my time if I were you" Hermione stated.

They walked back to the great hall together while they argued about what Hermione saw.

During dinner Harry looked up to the Slytherin table just in time to see Draco slap Phinx across the face. She jumped on him and started hitting him. Draco said something and suddenly Phinx was off him. She started to cry again and ran away – again!

A/N: that's it for now. This sounds a little old but anyway, I hope you liked it. Remember to review. ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Saga 2 chp7

Disclaimer: I just read the longest disclaimer where the author says everything from "I don't own it" to why he doesn't. I'm not going to do that. I simply don't own anything Harry Potter. The rest are mine. Point of fact!

**A/N: I hope I got you waiting on the edge of your seats. Well I brought you another sample. Enjoy…**

Chapter7

"_You stop!"_ Draco's words rang in Harry's ears – _"So do it!"_

Harry couldn't help but think of Phinx. He thought of her panic attacks when they ran into her, about the way she always did what Draco told her to. Harry remembered how strong she was in the beginning. This couldn't be happening…

"No!" her sad voice woke Harry from his trance.

"No, no, no!" Phinx ran into the library and as madam Pince's cried for silence, Phinx shut up. Harry looked around for Draco but he wasn't in sight. When Phinx saw Harry Ron and Hermione she grabbed a couple of books and threw it across the room. After another tantrum madam Pince ordered Phinx to leave the library and Phinx left without any more upheaval.

_That's it!_ Harry thought.

"I have to go … somewhere. I'll see you two at dinner." Harry mumbled and ran out the library – looking for Phinx Malfoy. There came a scream from around the corner and Harry followed the sound of angry Phinx.

When she was in sight he noticed her sickened face. She was weak and probably hadn't eaten for a very long time.

"Malfoy! Come here" he tried. Phinx went rigid took her time and then strolled over towards him.

_Maybe I was wrong?_ Harry wondered.

"What do you want?" Phinx asked.

"Your scrunchie. Give it here!" Harry said as obscure as he could. For a second Phinx fought it until she finally gave in and handed him her silver scrunchie.

"I didn't like that one anyway" she tried.

Harry noticed that he was in fact right.

"Come with me!" Harry said and grabbed her hand as he pulled her toward the stairs. She ran at his side until they reached the fruit bowl painting.

"Put this back in your hair" Harry said and handed her the scrunchie. She quickly took it and did as he said.

"Good, now take your wand out" her eyes grew with fear as she took the green wand out of her pocket.

"Throw it as far as you can" tears began to form in her eyes as she threw the wand away. She looked up at Harry and saw triumph in them.

"Oh no" she whispered at the realisation that he knew about the curse.

He was going to use it against her!

A/N: Is he evil or what? I guess you'll have to wait and see… or not!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. Phinx is the only person I own and my plot.

A/N: this is it. It took me long enough. I was just wondering whether you knew that Phinx is a short version of phoenix. Well, if you say Phoenix really fast you come up with Phinx. At least I did. Well enjoy, because this is the last chapter of The Malfoy twins.

Chapter 8.

"Please… don't… please…" Phinx began to plead to Harry. His heart fell to his toes when he looked into those blue eyes that were scared to death of him. He stepped forward and embraced her.

"Oh no, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like that." Harry said suddenly. She breathed out in relieve and allowed herself the pleasure of comfort. 'Don't worry' wasn't exactly an order so she still felt a bit worried.

"Hey, this isn't exactly my comport zone, I mean you are Draco's sister. But what he did to you isn't fair. How can I take it away?" Harry asked.

"You can't, the gift giver must take it back and Draco refuses."

"Gift?"

"It's a family thing. Anyway, if it was up to him, I'll have this till the end of time. Forget you ever found out about it."

"It's not fair"

"No, it's not"

"I want to help"

"No! You've done too much already. Listen Harry, I'm evil. In fact I'm worse than Draco. He just has this one thing on me but believe me the day I get rid of this curse, that day Draco will suffer. And don't try to be nice to me or help me, I'm you're worst enemy. I'm dangerous." She turned and picked up her wand.

"Oh, Draco may be a scardy cat, but he's capable of more than you think. Don't ever underestimate him. He might just surprise you. And if you though he was bad? He doesn't even come close to me." She walked away.

For days Harry wondered about what Phinx had said. She was several times in the Great hall but every time Draco missed her with seconds. The day before the Yule Ball Draco walked to the Great hall at lunchtime. Harry and his friends happened to pass his way when Phinx jumped out of nowhere and wrapped chain around Draco's neck. He couldn't speak, probably not even breathe.

"Take the gift back Draco!" she ordered him as she rammed him, face first against the wall. he grunted but did nothing.

"Take it back and I'll give you air to breathe. Come on Draco!" she said. He screeched something but it wasn't words. A crowd gathered around them to see what was gong on.

"You know what this feels like? Well this is what you had made me feel ever since you gave me the 'gift'. Painful isn't it. Do you want some air? Take the gift back, now!" Draco dug his hand in his pocket and breathed something.

Nothing happened.

"Hey, let go of the boy. You're killing him" a Prefect shouted.

"He deserves it!" Phinx shouted back as she rammed Draco once more into the wall.

Then Harry realised it.

The curse wasn't there any more.

Then she realised it!

And let go of him. Draco slipped to the floor and gasped for breath. His breathing sounded wet – probably full of blood – and sickening. Phinx threw away the chain and sat down beside Draco.

"Hello love," she said as she gently wiped away a strand of sweaty blond hair.

"You…you" Draco tried but his voice was gone.

"I'll fix that for you… if we make it truce!" she said still gently running her fingers through his hair. Draco's eyes were murderous and the crowd started to break up.

"Truce…" Draco whispered. She smiled and helped him up. She took out her wand and with a few Latin words she healed the marks she had made around his neck and the bruising inside his throat. She hugged him and the whole drama was over.

That evening Phinx told Ron that she couldn't go with him to the Ball and that he was looking for trouble with her.

On the night of the Yule Ball, Phinx wore a beautiful Light green dress with a low cut back and a silver crest in the middle of her back tied with strings to her dress. she went with Draco and they had the most fun of the entire year. Peace remained between them for the rest of their lives – well there was the occasional fight and threat between them. But they had each other's backs all the way.

**The end.**

A/N: and they all lived happily ever after. Granted, Draco killed Dumbledor. Granted, Phinx eventually killed Harry and Ron in one shot. Granted, Lord Voldamort took over the world and evil prevailed.

Just kidding…


End file.
